Transparent electroconductive films formed using electrically conductive polymers are being studied for practical application to, e.g., electrolytic capacitors, antistatic agents, batteries, and organic electroluminescent (EL) devices.
In order for a conductive polymer to be utilized as a transparent electroconductive film, it must be patterned into a shape that accords with the intended purpose.
Hitherto known methods of patterning conductive polymers include photoetching (see Patent Document 1) and screen printing. However, both have drawbacks in that they are complicated processes and the linewidths obtained are large.
Another problem is that when a wet process with an etching solution is used during patterning, as in the technique in Patent Document 1, this has an adverse effect on the electroconductive layer.